1987
by Undead Killjoy Queen
Summary: The tales of the five children murdered to become part of the pizzeria. Rated M for gore and character death.


**A/N: This is the story of the 5 children. TW: Gore and character death.**

_Chapter One: Hayley-Chica_

The robot house band burst into song as one of the day workers, dressed in a slightly worn Golden Birthday Freddy suit, brought out a Freddy Fazbear cake with two candles poked into the eyes, two in the ears and two in the nose. The flames cast an eerie glow around the dark room, reflecting in the eyes of the toy animatronics and giving them an almost haunted appearance. The little girl at the head of the party table clapped in delight and smiled, adjusting her loose-fitting party hat so it rested right in the middle of her head. Her Mom held her pigtails back as she exhaled, blowing out all of the candles. The toy animatronics clapped lightly and the worker cut a slice of the cake, handing it to the girl, smiling widely.

"Well, we have a special birthday show for you, miss Birthday Girl. Now, if you could follow me..." He grinned, opening the door to the corridor and down to the various party rooms. The girl clapped in delight. She loved party rooms, and she hoped that whatever was happening would be fun.

The door to the Kiddies cove was unlocked and the girl, her parents, the worker and the toy animatronics trailed in, taking their places as the white Fox animatronic began to sing, its voice rough and scratchy, a possible side effect of being dismantled so many times by the toddlers. Not that the girl noticed, as she was passed another blackcurrant drink. Wow, she sure felt sleepy...

When the girl woke up next, she was in a poorly-lit room, strapped to a bench. A smell she didn't quite recognize, a mixture of many foul odours, from rancid fat to dried blood, hit her nose, and she retched. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just about make out the shape of the worker who had once been in a Golden Freddy suit.

The light came on in the room and the girl could see the worker insert a syringe into a bottle of watery green liquid. The man chuckled softly and walked over to the girl, gripping her arm tightly as he inserted the needle. The girl let out a slight whimper of pain before feeling nothing at all, only a strange heaviness in her limbs as the drug took effect.

The worker walked over to a rusty tray in the corner of the room and picked up a scalpel, wiping it on his shirt. The girl could see the thin trail of blood left from it and winced, gulping as it came closer. She looked down at her arm, needle still embedded in it, as the blade began to pierce her flesh. The pain wasn't there-the liquid from the needle had ensured everything was painless-but it still made the girl want to vomit. She retched heavily as the blade continued its messy trail up her arm and across her shoulder blade, before being withdrawn and the same path being taken up her right arm. The man withdrew at her shoulder blade again, wiping off the scalpel and searching the tray again before finding the saw.

The man got to work on the girl's ankles this time, making rough cuts to the flesh, not quite making it through the bones in the ankle. The drug was slowly wearing off-the man had only given the girl enough to subdue the pain for ten minutes-and the girl could feel the cuts as the saw went back and forth, back and forth, hacking away, causing spurts of blood to flow from the wound. The girl began to cry and the man sighed, giving her another needle, this time in her right arm. He rummaged around and found a bigger saw, the best one for cutting through bone. The cuts were neater, more precise, this time. He wanted to get the hard bits over with before the girl passed out,or possibly even died, from blood loss. He still had the brain to remove. After all, how were the animatronics going to function without a brain?

The man watched the girl's eyes close and he realised he didn't have much longer left before she died and the brain would be of no use. A dead brain was no good, naturally. A living brain was more useful. He decided he was going to have to work quickly. The saw he had used first was going to be no good for this.

He wiped the bone saw on his shirt before beginning to cut at the girl's skull, a bit like a person would cut the top off a boiled egg, very carefully, trying not to damage the precious goods inside. Eventually, the top of the skull popped off and he could remove the brain. He put his gloves on for this. If he contaminated the brain, the whole project would be ruined. He cut very gently at the brain stem before removing the brain and popping open the top of the chicken animatronic's head and attaching what was left of the brain to the wires in the skull of the bird robot, whose eyes glowed.

"Y...Y...You killed me..." She murmured. The worker looked puzzled and a little annoyed. He was going to have to make some alterations, perhaps a full memory wipe.

But it was still as good a job as ever, eh?


End file.
